


Rains This Day

by Inky_minzy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy
Summary: Army was sat comfortably at home while rain befell Inkopolis. Aloha had been caught outside with no where to go. Army couldn't allow it, so offering his home to Aloha for the night, both teens enjoy a 'sleepover'.





	Rains This Day

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello-hello everyone! If you are here reading, then I'm happy you and I both love these two! I'm just starting out, so my storytelling isn't all that well paced, but enjoy the read nonetheless!

_Army frowned, brow creased with worry. Outside his bedroom window the telltale signs of a downpour could be heard, the little pit-pat signaling that rain drops had descended against the surface. It had begun gentle, almost soothingly and Army would admit it wouldn't be his first time lulling asleep to the sound. Then it began to come down hard, where all he could hear was the water and the sound grated on his ears._

_The orange eyed teen sighed, abandoning the comfort of his bed sheets to watch the rain fall. Mist had begun to rise from the ground, the entirety of the city bellow him seeming ominous and cold. He pressed his forehead against the surface, feeling his body wrack gently in response to how cool it was compared to his own skin. Even then he still watched, pitying fellow Inklings who were trying to get out of the rain._

_Though water was relatively harmless, himself and other Inklings alike could be… Dissolved. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. Army could recall the handful of times he'd fallen in water during a Turf War. It felt so cold. He'd respawn afterwards, no big deal. But outside of battles any other source of water could potentially kill them. Rain for example would cause them painful burns. Nothing they couldn't recover from. Even falling in the water isn't an instant loss, but their ability to heal takes quite the time and energy._

_So Army watched from the safety of his home as the rain fell, lazily watching the lives of others be spoiled by the unfortunate weather. He could only hope they found shelter. Especially this pink inkling running through--_

_"Aloha?" Army stood, alarmed when he witnessed the visor wearing teen in the rain. The other was a fool, its been established! But for Aloha to be running in the rain? Not even he'd put himself in such a situation, so the weather must've been of surprise and Aloha had already been outside beforehand. Army watched for the other, wondering where Aloha would run off to. Then…_

_"He ran into my complex." Army whispered in relief, knowing the other was out of the rain, but that then left the question of where Aloha would go… Surely Aloha didn't know Army lived here, right? Army hadn't once invited Aloha to his home, or given hint as to where he resided. So could Aloha just be waiting out the rain in the lobby? Cold and wet? Army couldn't let that be._

_Determined, Army moved away from his bedroom window and picked up his beret from the carpeted floor. Quick to retie his tentacles before placing his signature gear on his head. He was in shorts and a black hoodie, having been indoors all day. He contemplated changing, but decided it was troublesome enough. He slipped into his Punk Cherries, lacing them loosely and grabbing a towel from his bathroom._

_Army had made his way out of his home, leaving it unlocked and descending floors with the complex's elevator. The lobby in sight, the orange teen turned his head in search of his teammate, relieved to see him huddled against a wall. He frowned with concern noticing how Aloha shivered. Not to mention the pool of water and pink ink gathered beneath him._

_"Aloha." Army greeted, dropping a towel around his friend's shoulders. Aloha perked up, pulling the towel closer around himself and looking up. Army would have been happy to comfort Aloha, if it weren't for the shit-eating grin that plastered itself on the pink inkling's lips. "My hero." Aloha teased._

_The beret wearing inkling suppressed the urge to smack Aloha. "I guess you could say that. Now get up, I'll take you upstairs, where hopefully you can warm up. The storm seems it will persist 'til tomorrow." Aloha smiled then, though hesitant to follow Army. "You live here?" Aloha asked, finding his bearings and falling in stride next to Army. The other raised a brow, "Yes."_

_Aloha made an 'o' with his lips, awed by the luxury of the complex's elevator as the ascended. "You live in a penthouse? I know you're from some noble-esk family, but this is-' Army flushed. Now he'd remember why he'd never invited any of the S4 to his home._

_Coughing awkwardly, Army folded his arms with a nervous smile. "Yes. A gift from my sister who supported my decision to move to Inkopolis and start anew." Aloha looked toward Army with a look of amazement, "Didn't know you had a sister… This is pretty nice though!" Army was hoping Aloha wouldn't get too excited for his temporary stay, but was interrupted by the elevator doors sliding open and the shocked gasp of Aloha._

_Army had never really looked at his home in a way Aloha had, yes, Army loved what his sister had gifted to him. But admittedly it wasn't much compared to Army's old home… "Welcome to my home, Aloha. Now I do hope you have some manners and don't gawk at everything you see." Aloha then noticed he was still with Army, flustered and excited as he threw off the pink stained towel to explore the complex._

_Grimacing, Army picked up the soiled towel, discarding it in the laundry he's yet to carry to wash and quickly locating Aloha. "You're still wet! Let's get you properly dried and out of your clothes." The pink inkling turned back around to meet Army, a sleazy like smile curling his lips. "You want me to get naked in your home, hmm?" Army stuttered, watching in horror as Aloha began to strip his Hawaiian shirt. "Not--! I have a bathroom you can use and some spare clothes!"_

_In a moment did Army have Aloha in another room to strip freely and the next he was wondering through his wardrobe. Him and Aloha weren't exactly the same size… Aloha was leaner, bit taller. While Army himself was just considered small amongst the S4. So he grabbed a pair of leggings and an oversized blue sweater._

_Folded neatly in his arms, Army approached the bathroom he'd haphazardly guided Aloha into. Knocking lightly and hoping Aloha would respond so he could leave. He did. Topless and smiling far too happily. "Army! Thanks." Then he'd taken the clothes offered and closed the door. Army blinked, hoping to cleanse the memory. With no hope, he stood outside dumbly, pinching his ears he suspected to be red._

_An audible click was heard and Aloha stumbled out of the bathroom. The leggings came up a little short, but the blue sweater had thankfully been the right size. Dwarfing Aloha's thin frame. The sight caused Army to laugh. Aloha stared for a moment before cracking a smile._

_After putting Aloha's clothes to wash, the two located the pink Inkling's visor, the teen happily placing it on his head. Army then unlaced his Punk Cherries, having forgotten to take them off at the entrance and gingerly taking his beret in hand. Aloha looked at him flabbergasted, even more so when Army allowed his tentacles to fall freely around his face._

_"They're short." Was the intelligent response Army got, making the orange eyed teen smile with amusement. "I cut them myself." He said simply, instructing Aloha to leave his Rainbow Arrows with his Punk Cherries at the entrance._

_"Now that you're comfortable…" Army trailed off, interrupted by a low grumbling. Aloha chuckled. "Sorry." The orange eyed inkling shook his head, "Don't apologize. I'm quite hungry myself actually." Deciding their next order of business after drying and dressing Aloha, was to feed him._

_"What are you in a mood for?" Army asked lightly, guiding Aloha into his admittedly, large kitchen. Aloha awed silently, "Well… It's your place, what do you want to eat?"_

_That wasn't hard to answer. "Curry."_

_"…"_

_"..."_

_Aloha laughed, bent over the kitchen's island with a hand splayed against the surface. "Dammit Army!" He continued to laugh, irritating the orange inkling. "You said I could-' Aloha interrupted him, "And you can." Only then did the pink eyed teen smile. It was almost fond. Under that kind of attention, Army was quick to turn away and begin to gather the necessary ingredients for their supper._

_While Army worked, Aloha hovered behind. He offered to help, but Army responded with, "You are my guest. Therefore I'm cooking for you, now stop hovering!" Pouting, Aloha left the kitchen and found the living space next to it. Not to mention an impressive porch past a glass sliding door. If it weren't for the still pouring rain, Aloha would've been outside for the view._

_Plopping comfortably into the couch cushion, Aloha was quick to locate the TV's remote. It was large, a flat screen, he couldn't see a handprint on it! Curious he turned it on, flipping past cooking channels and briefly watching the News cast for the weather. "The storm is estimated to last until tomorrow morning… Possible worsening tonight into a… Hailstorm." Mumbled Aloha. Bored by it, he began flipping through every entertainment channel. Nothing!_

_Distantly he heard a low hiss and a clatter. Aloha abandoned the drama that was on and hurried back into the kitchen, greeted by the sight of Army sucking on his forefinger. "You okay?" Aloha asked, moving next to Army who jumped at the contact. "'M fine." He mumbled, pulling his finger away as a steady flow of ink dribbled from the shallow cut._

_"It'll heal", Army sighed. Brushing off Aloha's concerns. The pink teen was having none of it. "Let's bandage it." Army protested, but Aloha had gotten the other to guide him toward a cupboard with a first aid kit. He only needed a bandaid, gingerly wrapping Army's finger while the teen rolled his eyes at him._

_"I've suffered cuts before. It's nothing compared to a charger shot to the back, so don't fret over something like that." Army huffed, only receiving a deadpanned look from Aloha. "Either way, best to just, y'know…"_

_Taking his hand back and holding it upfront his face, Army couldn't help the heat that climbed his cheeks. He hadn't expected Aloha to be so worried over a measly cut. Especially since it was Army, he could practically hear Aloha during a Turf War taunting him for a small misstep. There was nothing different about this! Or at least Army attempted to think as such while clearing his throat awkwardly. "Everything's cut, so I'll just throw it in a pot and hopefully have everything served in a bit…"_

_Aloha nodded absentmindedly, eyes trained on Army's bandaged finger. "Yeah. You sure you don't need help?" He finally raised his head. Army smiled. "No, as I've said, everything just has to sit now." Pink eyes searched orange for a moment before Aloha stood and returned the smile. "Cool."_

_Afterwards there was silence. Army had returned to the kitchen and Aloha attempted to watch the drama he'd come across. Both unamused before Army announced their food would be served soon. Aloha having been done with sitting around, decided to go ahead and set the table. Army stressed he didn't have to, but Aloha had ignored him and blew a kiss when Army returned with their dishes._

_Set and ready, they both bowed and silently began to eat. Aloha hummed appreciatively after his first bite. "Y'know, I wasn't expecting much, since you cook curry possibly everyday. But I can see that doing so has really made you good at it." Army looked up. "Is that a backhanded compliment off an insult?" Aloha grinned sheepishly. "Moreso a compliment…"_

_"Well then, thank you. Besides yourself, I've had Goggles over enough times that he's helped me experiment. This curry, if you've noted the pineapple in it, is my favourite." Aloha nodded, spooning another bite into his mouth. Thoughtfully he'd chew for a prolonged amount of time. "Wait… You've had Goggles over here?"_

_Army paused on his next bite, curiously raising a brow while shoveling the curry into his mouth. "Yes. He's quite the pleasant company surprisingly." Army droned off, unaware that Aloha was glaring someplace above Army. "You should invite me over more sometime…" Aloha mumbled to himself, Army having heard what he'd said and responding without mind. "That'd be nice."_

_Silence ensued, though pleasant as Aloha perked up brightly. Smile flattered while Army shyly kept to himself. They'd finished their supper, dishes discarded into a fancy dishwasher Army had. And then they stood there awkwardly._

_"So…" Trailed off Aloha, "What should we do?" Army frowned in response. He looked toward a clock he had on his counter, noting it was only early into the night. Not quite bedtime, but what could they do until then?_

_"Got any games? Movies?" Aloha offered, circling around Army and making his way to Army's flat screen in his large living space. Army followed, "Well, yes. Movies. Nothing I think you'd like to see thou-' With a shout of shock abruptly cutting Army off, Aloha rose with a movie in hand. "You have Agent 7's Final Mission!?"_

_Army blinked, "Wait, that's-!' Taking the movie from Aloha's hand, the orange inkling gnawed at his lower lip with a sigh. "Goggles must've left it after his last visit." Aloha's brow creased, taking the movie back. "That's fine, let's watch it." Army looked up questionably, noting that Aloha now seemed irritated._

_"How about we don't. I've got games upstairs in my room, I think you'd find that more enjoyable." Army stood, already heading upstairs with Aloha following behind. A quick glance behind his shoulder, Army could see that his companion's arms were folded. He was unhappy. Army sighed._

_"Aloha stop brooding." Said teen only glared. "Why can't we watch the movie? Because it belongs to Gloves?" Army looked back, responding to Aloha's glare with his own. "No. Because your attitude towards it is bitter. So we'll distract you from whatever has upset you by doing something that doesn't concern Goggles."_

_It was immediate. Army was almost amused by how quick Aloha deflated, face pink with anger or shame. "So it was Goggles." Army chuckled, Aloha responding with a huff. "Now now, Aloha. No need to be jealous. We can watch the movie tomorrow if you'd like." Aloha stumbled on the next step, "Ok, first of all, how long are these stairs! Secondly, I am not jealous."_

_Army laughed aloud. "We haven't even moved. And don't try hiding it, it's cute." Turning away, Army proceeded upstairs and Aloha followed closely behind. Vehemently denying he was jealous and disgusted when he passed a hall mirror to see how pink he was! He petted his tentacles in hopes of calming before entering Army's room._

_Softly both teens padded into the bedroom, Army falling to his knees on the plush carpet to search through the cabinet of games he had underneath his computer desk. Aloha on the other hand was exploring the impressively large room, from the pictures and posters on the wall, to the-_

_"Stuffed animals?" Blurted the pink teen, picking up what he assumed to be a penguin. Aloha wasn't interested in much of the world they lived in, history one of his least favourite subjects. Army looked up sharply, hissing a quiet curse and making a grabby motion for whatever Aloha had in hand. Smiling mischievously, Aloha pulled out of Army's reach, causing the other distress._

_"Aloha, give it." Army threatened, hand out and palm flat in wait for what was his. "Nah." Aloha responded, leaving the room with the penguin stuffy underneath his arm. He was walking down the hall when the telltale sound of feet padding against the smooth hardwood floor could be heard. "Aloha, I demand you give him back!"_

_"Him?" Aloha teased, turning abruptly and dodging Army's futile attempt to grab the animal from his hands. "What's his name?" Aloha asked innocently, avoiding another swipe of Army's hands, going as far to catch his wrist and jump back a few feet. Army huffed, "Flippers. Now give him or we play no games."_

_Aloha hummed contemplatively, hugging Flippers to his chest and cocking a brow at Army with a smirk. "This will be a fun game." Then he was running downstairs. For a moment Aloha thought Army wouldn't give chase, but he was proven wrong when he turned a corner and came face to face with the orange teen._

_"What the fu-' Aloha slipped, not wanting to collide with Army and hitting the floor hard. Army laughed over him, plucking the penguin from his hands and petting it contentedly. "You do forget this is my home, no? I know the ins and outs Aloha, don't test me."_

_The visor wearing inkling hiccuped into a fit of laughter, rolling on his stomach. "Geez, it's just a stuffed animal." He giggled, receiving a light hearted glare from Army. "Correction, Mr. Flippers was a gift." Sweeping past Aloha who laid on the ground still, Army slowly made his way back upstairs, petting the penguin in his arms with a sigh._

_Clambering after the other, Aloha trudged up the stairs back into Army's room, seeing the other then place 'Mr. Flippers' on his work desk. Aloha smiled lopsidedly, "Gift from who?" Army shook his head exasperatedly. "Remember last year? I arranged a gift exchange for everyone who'd receive a gift anonymously from one of us. Mr. Flippers here was actually from Mask I found out several weeks after, quite the fond memory."_

_The softest smile graced Army, causing Aloha himself to smile. "Mask of all us? That's cute." Army hummed in agreement, "If it weren't for the fact he stole it from his cousin." Aloha stared for a moment before snorting loudly. "He stole it and re-gifted it to you?" He asked incredulously, Army chuckling. "I tried returning it, but his cousin refused to take it back. I had scorned Mask, but he'd genuinely wanted to get me something and had forgotten last minute about it. The effort was appreciated, so I have no qualms with it. I do like it."_

_Aloha nodded excitedly, "I don't quite know who gave me my gift, but it's just these clasps, badges, earrings and stickers I can decorate my visor with. Much appreciated too." He winked, causing Army to stutter. "You're being sarcastic-' Aloha clapped, "I am! Thanks Army." He smiled then, it again being that soft, endeared kind of smile. Army flushed, "Shut up." He mumbled._

_They'd exchanged stories before Army came to realize that- "We never really played a game and it's late now… We should get some rest, Aloha." Army suggested, gesturing toward his bed. Aloha looked from Army to the bed, then back. "We're sleeping together?" Aloha smiled, leaning into Army's space and causing the usually composed teen to blush._

_"Don't be ridiculous! I have no guest's room! And Goggles never complains when I invite him into bed-' Aloha glowered. Army sighed. "Just get into my bed unless you'd like the couch." Admittedly the couch was comfortable, but Aloha was definitely sharing a bed with Army._

_They'd risen from the bedroom's floor to brush their teeth in the bathroom, Army having a spare and Aloha taking it appreciatively. Army watched as Aloha made a show of brushing his teeth, humming a song Army bobbed his head to. Out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, Army had already untied his tentacles and was ready for bed with his beret placed on his desk. Aloha had discarded his visor, hesitant in untying his tentacles._

_The orange eyed teen huffed a bemused breath, "Honestly." Without further ado, both teens were underneath Army's bed sheets and the lights were turned off. All that could be heard was the pit-pat of rain against the glass window. No longer as aggressive as it was earlier and Army had shut his eyes, hoping for sleep to claim him._

_Aloha was making that difficult. Army lazily opened an eye, peering into the darkness, but vaguely recognizing Aloha's silhouette. "Stop moving." Army grumbled, wrapping himself around Aloha in an attempt to stop the other from wriggling. Aloha stopped immediately._

_"Army?" Aloha whispered questionably, arms wrapping snuggly around Army's waist. The orange teen made no complaint, snuggling into Aloha and findings himself falling asleep into the crook of the other's neck. Aloha made himself comfortable, head atop Army's own. "Soft." He yawned, now both teens wrapped in each other were both claimed by sleep, blissful until morning._

**_AND--_ **

_When morning did come, Army hadn't wanted to awake. Not as comfortable as he was here in Aloha's arms. The pink Inkling snoring cutely above him. Yesterday had been surprisingly nice, even in the company of his usually annoying teammate. Things had moved so quickly, Army would blush thinking of it now. Aloha's haphazard flirting, the jealousy, to still having a hold on Army even in sleep._

_He felt special. Held dearly… He should really return all of Rider's stupid love novels, he was getting ideas! Shaking his head, the teen had finally decided to wake his friend. Except said friend was awake and looking down at him with his infamous smile. Army could almost hear the girls fawn._

_"How long have you-'_

_"Roughly fifteen minutes before you woke up?"_

_Army laughed, "Light sleeper?" He hummed, Aloha giving him an exasperated expression. "You have no idea." They both laughed it off, Army chancing a glance out his window and seeing that it was still raining, albeit lightly._

_"Guess it's time we have some breakfast." Aloha chimned, unfurling from Army and his bedsheets. Army was embarrassed that he felt he missed having Aloha hold him. "Yes, let's go do that."_

_Aloha smiled, picked up his visor from Army's work desk and left the room. Army yawned and lazily got up, tying up his tentacles and though he'd normally not wear it at home, put on his beret. Afterwards he padded out of his room and jumped down the stairs, reaching the first floor in time to hear Aloha cursing and the shattering of glass. Army sighed._

_"Be careful!" The orange teen scorned, batting Aloha away when the inkling made an attempt to pick up the glass. With his bare hands! Army shook his head, sweeped up the mess with a broom and laid his hands on his waist, staring Aloha down. "How about we do yesterday again, you can waddle around and I'll make us breakfast."_

_Aloha, predictably, argued. Pouty like a child, Army almost teased. "I can make killer pancakes!" Aloha tried, but Army really didn't trust him for it. Though Army protested, Aloha insisted and begrudgingly Army abandoned the kitchen to the other teen. He'd offered to help, but was rejected._

_"Just sit down!" Happy that he'd gotten Army to sit, Aloha ventured back into the kitchen. "Wait…" Aloha didn't know where anything was! Not wanting to call for Army, the pink teen explored the kitchen, not taking too long to locate the ingredients, bowls, plates and silverware._

_The morning was crisp, Aloha really loved Army's home. The kitchen was amazing, Aloha was tempted to ask if Army would allow him to borrow it to bake. "Less admiring, more cooking." Aloha could hear Army say, chuckling and throwing 'impatient' over his shoulder. He had a feeling Army rolled his eyes._

_Stack of pancakes in plate, Aloha made his way out of the kitchen, table set by Army he presumed and they sat across from each other. "Whoops, forgot the syrup!" Aloha quickly ran into the kitchen, assuming the syrup was in the fridge and coming back to witness Army already eating his pancakes._

_"Oh my Cod, Army stop!" Confused the orange eyed teen raised a brow and swallowed the pancake in his mouth. Aloha died. "How dare you."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"If you eat another one, I'm gonna smack you!" Fighting a forked bite of pancake out of Army's hand, Aloha sat back down with a huff. "What kind of person eats a pancake without maple syrup?"_

_"If I had to guess, you're thinking me uncultured, aren't you?"_

_"That's not the point! Here, maple syrup on your pancakes, now eat it!"_

_Army rolled his eyes, but nonetheless he'd now continue eating his stack of pancakes with an absurd amount of syrup. "You drowned them." He frowned. Aloha winked and with the same treatment to his own, took a bite of soaked syrupy pancake. "There's only one way to eat it, and that's the right way."_

_They'd finished their breakfast, Army uncomfortably dabbing his finger against his syrup sticky lips. "Far too much." He grumbled. Aloha looked up from the dishes with a mischievous look. Army glared._

_"Whatever you are thinking, think wisely of your next choice of words." Aloha laughed, "Actions speak louder." Without giving Army the time to process the response, Aloha had kissed him. It was sweet._

_"You're just a messy eater." Aloha shrugged, licking his upper lip while Army combusted next to him. "You can't just--!'_

_"But I did. Now then, you promised me a movie, remember?" Aloha smirked, causing Army distress in the most uncomfortable way possible. "I am beginning to reconsider inviting you over again."_

_Aloha laughed, "Can't keep me away."_

_Army blushed, "Mayhaps. No harm in trying though."_

**Author's Note:**

> You actually got to the end! I'm shook! I offer you Army's favourite kind of curry and some of Aloha's baking recipes as celebration! I hope you loved it, I honestly adored writing this and I hope to write more content, not just for these two, but all of the Splatoon Manga characters!


End file.
